


PEACH | A JOSHLER FIC.

by anotheramen



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The 1975 (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, Supernatural Elements, Top Dallon Weekes, Top Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheramen/pseuds/anotheramen
Summary: " don't hurt me. "" don't give me a reason. "based on peach by the front bottoms.began 08-02-18.





	PEACH | A JOSHLER FIC.

he walks by everyday around nine at night.  
he never sees me.  
i guess i'm just that insignificant.  
or maybe it's just that dark.  
his hair is short, always freshly trimmed, stiff, hazelnut. he has a neat stubble growing around his chin. his body is thin, lanky, tall, pale. he wears layers upon layers of clothing with gloves and thick black boots. he walks abnormally, in a way i can't describe. his bone structure is precise and sharp.  
he seems nice enough.  
i always watch him from the front door.  
and i always see him.  
i'm quite observant of my street.  
he doesn't live here.  
i wish he would see me.  
i wish he would finally see my fluffy, untamed, soft blonde hair that curls around my ears. i wish he'd see my clean face, unable to grow facial hair, unable to seem manly, and i wish he knew i hate that. i wish he saw we both match, with our thin, pale bodies. i wish he'd comment on my style that i don't really have, same tee shirt and nike shorts everyday.  
i wish he knew me.  
i wish i knew him.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
i can't wait to get into this! i  
hope it's at least somewhat  
original. i'm still working on  
planning it out and all of that  
and i have, like TWO followers  
lol. i don't expect this to get any  
reads, just something fun i can  
do. anyone reading this right  
now, you are important. ily.  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛


End file.
